Project Love
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Bakura and Kiram are the badasses in the school. One day they meet Ryou and Marik. One day in class, Bakura and Ryou, and Marik and Kiram are paired for an art project together. How will this go?
1. Job

Bakura's P.O.V.

*Beep beep beep*

*Beep beep beep*

*Beep beep beep*

I slammed my hand down on the alarm. God damn, I hate school. It's a waster of time.

Flipping the covers off me, I stood up. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I came out a few minutes later and went downstairs. I opened the refridgerator door and looked for some milk. When I found it, I dranked it right from the nozzle.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:55am. Lets see here, school starts at 8 and it takes me about 15 minutes for me to ride my skateboard there. Shit!

I quickly threw the milk backinto the refridgerator, after putting the cap back on, of course, and grabbed my backpack, skateboard, and helment.

I slid my backpack over my shoulder and put the helment on my head. I then threw the skateboard on the ground and jumped on it.

The bell rang just as I got there. I got off the skateboard and tucked it under my arm. I opened my locker and jumped everything into it.

"Hello." My friend, Kiram, startled me as I shut my locker. "God damnit, you asshole! Don't do that!" I said. He chuckled.

"You'll never believe what I got." Kiram said on our way to class. "What?" I asked boredly. "A job."

"That's ni- Wait, what? You? Job? Together? One sentence? No way. Not possible." I shook my head.

"I can get a job!" He defended. We walked into our class and sat in our seats. "Alright, what's your job? I'll decide if I belive you or not."

"I work at the ice cream shop downtown." He said crossing his arms. I stared at him for a minute then bursted out laughing. I calmed down after a minute to see him glaring at me. "You're right," I said smirking. "I do believe you."

"Oh shut up!"

The teacher walked in. "Good morning, class." He said. "Morning." Most of the class replied.

"Today I decided that we will-" The door opened and boy that looked like me stood there with a quilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir. I woke up late." He looked down the whole time. "It's fine. Have a seat." The teacher said and the kid walked to his seat and sat down.

"As I was saying, today I decided we are gonna..." I droned out, not caring about what he had to say.


	2. Skatepark

Bakura's P.O.V.

-End of the Day-

"What do you wanna do?" Kiram asked as he walked up to me. "Uh, wanna go to the skatepark?" I asked as I took out my skateboard and helment.

"Yeah, sure." He had his skateboard in his hand.

When we got outside, we put our skateboards on the ground and raced to the park.

I beat him. When we got to the skateboard, I noticed the boy from earlier sitting on a swing at the park. Next to him was an egyptain boy. He was wearing a purple top with a hood on it.

"Hey, aren't those two in some of our classes?" Kiram pointed at them. I nodded. "We should go talk to them! That one in the purple is hot." He started walking towards them. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you stupid? Just randomly walk up and talk to them? They'll think we're weird or something."

"No they won't, come on!" He yanked his arm free and walked over anyway.

'Why must you not listen?' I thought and followed behing him.

We walked over to them. "Hi." Kiram said, putting on his seduce face. He looked at the one with the purple shit. "What's your name?"

"Marik, and that's Ryou." He said. I looked at the boy next to him.

Ryou.

It suits him.

"Marik, such a sexy name for a sexy guy." Kiram said. Marik smirked. "I know." "Flirters." I mumbled. "Hey! You two were the ones that came over here." Marik said. "Yeah, we know. Do you wanna skateboard with us?" Kiram asked.

"Sure." Marik stood up.

I turned to Ryou. "What about you?" I asked. He blushed. "I, uh, don't know how to skateboard." He said shyly. "We'll teach you." I said.

"I don't want to fall on my face." He said.

"Don't worry, you won't." I pulled him up. "No! No! No!" He kept trying to pull his arm out of my grip. "Nope, you're coming." I pulled him while Marik and Kiram followed.


	3. KFC

Kiram's P.O.V.

"Lets go to KFC!" I suggested after we finished skating. I was starving. Skating is a lot of work. "Alright, who's paying?" Bakura asked. "I will." Marik said. "And we can take my car."

We followed him to his car. It was a sliver Chevy car. "I have a motorcycle, but I didn't want to drive it." He bragged.

Wow, sexy and drives a motorcycle. What a deal!

Me and Marik sat in the front, him driving, while Bakura and Ryou sat in the backseat. It took about half an hour to get there.

When we got there we jumped out and me and Bakura ran in. "Fooooooooooooood!" We yelled. "Fuck yeah!" Bakura said. We got a table and a little later was sitting at it with our food.

I had ordered the 12 piece bucket chicken wings, with mashed potatoes coverd in gravey, corn on the cob, bisuit and butter, cole slaw, and a Mountain Dew to drink. Bakura had gotten boneless chicken, biscuit, corn on the cob, mashed potato, with gravey, butter and honey, and Dr. Pepper in a extra large jug.

Marik, who's a vegan, ordered mashed potatos with gravey, corn on the cob, cole slaw, and Root Beer. As for Ryou, well, he only ordered fried chicken with Dr. Pepper.

"That was good." I said rubbing my stomach and leaning back in my chiar. Bakura burped. "Best. Fucking. Meal. Ever." He said. He was sitting across from me next to Ryou and I was sitting next to Marik, obvisouly.

The waitress, Tea, came up to us with the bill. "Here you go. Be sure to come again." Sh leaned so her breast were right in my face and set the bill down on the table. She then walked away swaying her hips.

I laughed. "What a slut!"

I turned to Marik who was glaring at her. Aw, someones jealous! How cute?

He snatched the bill up. "35.72 dollars, not bad." He grabbed money from his wallet and set it down on the table, without leaving a tip. We stood up stretching then left.


	4. Crushes

Bakura's P.O.V.

"So you're gonna ask Marik out?" I asked Kiram as me and him sat on my front porch.

He nodded. "Why? We just met him." "So? We just met Ryou and already like him." "No I don't!"

Kiram smirked. "Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"OK, if you don't, then you wouldn't mind, if I, do this!" He quickly stole my phone and jumped up. "Hey!" I shouted standing up reaching for it.

He held it above our heads.

"Kiram, give it back!" I yelled at him. He smirked. "Nope. If you don't like him, you wouldn't mind if I texted him." "No! No!" I jumped for the phone. "You can't!"

He turned so his back faced me and went to my contacts.

I jumped on his back. "Kiram!" I screamed reaching for my phone. He clicked Ryou's name. "Nooooo!"

"Hmm, what to send, what to send?" He put on a thinking face tapping his chin. "Fine!"

He looked at me as I shrunk down. "I like him, happy?" "Very." He handed my phone back with a grin on his face.

"I hate you sometimes." I said, slideing my phone back in my pocket. He smirked.

"But most of the times you love me."


	5. Advice

Bakura's P.O.V.

-Art Class-

"OK, class. I've decided to a sign you guys a project." Our art teacher, Mr. Smith, announced and the whole class groaned. "Now I've already picked your partners." Everyone groaned everyone louder.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, such torture. Now I will read the pairings. Once I am done, I want everyone to get with their partners and come up with something you would like to draw. Once you have decided. draw it. You will have a month until it's due."

He went to his desk and picked up a clipboard with papers attached to it. "OK, lets see. Yugi and Joey." I could see them high-five from the corner of my eye.

"Yami and Kaiba." I could see them groan and I smirked.

"Duke and Tristan. Marik and Kiram." My smirked widened and I looked at them. They were smirking at each other. "Ryou and Bakura." My eyes snapped up to the teacher.

Best. Fucking. Teacher. Ever.

I glanced over to Ryou and saw he had a small smile onhie face. That's a good sign, I thought silently to myself.

We waited for the teacher to finish and when he did, I got up and walked over to Ryou. He was sitting at his desk looking down doodling. I pulled the chair next to him out causing him to jump.

I chuckled and he blushed closing his notebook. "Hello, partner."

"H-Hey." He stuttered. I smiled. "Are you nervous?" "N-No..." "Yeah you are, but it's OK. There's nothing to be nervous about." He looked down and nodded. "Great, not that that's out of the way, what should we draw?"

His smile instantly appeared. "Well I was thinking we could draw a picture of a couple. Maybe their sitting under the moon or at a beach. You know, something romantic." I nodded.

The bell rang and he grabbed his stuff and stood up, when I brought my hand up stopping him. "Hey, wait!" He turned around. "What?"

"How about you come over to my house later so we can work on our project." I suggested.

"O-OK." He stuttered before tearing himself out of my grip and running out of the room.

I smiled to myself and walking to my next class.

-End Of School-

I slammed my locker shut as Marik and Kiram walked up. "Do you normally slam lockers shut?" Marik asked. "Yes." I picked my stuff up.

"Hey, you're Ryou's best friend. Where's his locker at?" "Go down the hall and turn left. It's the 5th one on the right."

"Cool." I followed the directions he gave me and found Ryou putting stuff in his locker. I smirked and walked over behind him, putting my hands over his eyes.

He jumped, shocked from my touch, and I leaned close to his ear. "Guess who." I whispered softly in his ear. A smile spread across his face.

"The Easter Bunny!"

"No."

"Tooth Fairy!"

"Not even close!

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! Santa!"

I uncovered his eyes and stepped beside him. "Santa? Really?" He giggled. "You do have the white hair like him." "Hey, if I'm Santa, you're Mrs. Clause." He giggled some more.

"So you still up to coming to my house to work on our project?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned on the locker next to Ryou's. "Yeah." He put one last thing in his locker then shut it.

"Lets go." He smiled. "Alright." Making a move, I grabbed his hand making him blush and lead him out to my car. I looked over and saw Marik and Kiram.

Kiram smirked at me and made a... special sign with his hand. I Scowled and we reached my car. Ryou hopped into the passenger seat as I climbed into the divers. We buckled up and I started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and driving down the road.

-Bakura's Place-.

I Stared at Ryou as he talked about the project. "So, what do you think?" He asked after he finished talking.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance. He rolled his eyes. "Did you listen to a word I just said?" "Um... Yes?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh really now?" I nodded. "Then what did I just say?"

"Uh, you said, um, stuff about the project?" He rolled his eyes again. "Maybe we should take a break?" I nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

I stood up. "Come on, lets go get something to eat." He nodded and stood up after me. We walked out of my room and down the stairs to my kitchen.

As we passed the living room, I noticed Ryou had stopped and turned to him. "You OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You didn't tell me you have a karaoke machine." He walked in as I walked to the opening. "Don't remind me. Kiram gave it to me for my birthday as a joke."

He stood up and turned to me. "I LOVE karaoke! Can we please sing a song? Pleeeeeeeease?!" He walked over and grabbed my arm, looking up at me with puppy- dog eyes. Any other person I would have smacked away. I groaned.

"Not the eyes, Ryou." He kept them and quietly said, "Please..."

I sighed.

"Oh, alright. After we get something to eat we can." His face instantly brightened up. "OK!"

We walked into the kitchen, him taking a seat at the table, me going to the fridge. "Your gonna sing with me, right?" He asked after a moment of silence. "I'm not the... best singer." I admitted as I took out some ham and bread.

He giggled. "That doesn't matter! It's only for fun! Please?" His puppy eyes returned. "Ry, you're killing me with those eyes." He stopped and let a light blush cover his cheeks making me chuckle.

"OK, I'll sing with you."

Like last time, his face brightened. "Thank you, kura!" I nodded. "Feel honored. You're the only person I've agreed to sing with." The blush returned, as did my smirk.


	6. Guess Who!

Bakura's P.O.V.

-End Of School-

I slammed my locker shut as Marik and Kiram walked up. "Do you normally slam lockers shut?" Marik asked. "Yes." I picked my stuff up.

"Hey, you're Ryou's best friend. Where's his locker at?" "Go down the hall and turn left. It's the 5th one on the right."

"Cool." I followed the directions he gave me and found Ryou putting stuff in his locker. I smirked and walked over behind him, putting my hands over his eyes.

He jumped, shocked from my touch, and I leaned close to his ear. "Guess who." I whispered softly in his ear. A smile spread across his face.

"The Easter Bunny!"

"No."

"Tooth Fairy!"

"Not even close!

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! Santa!"

I uncovered his eyes and stepped beside him. "Santa? Really?" He giggled. "You do have the white hair like him." "Hey, if I'm Santa, you're Mrs. Clause." He giggled some more.

"So you still up to coming to my house to work on our project?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned on the locker next to Ryou's. "Yeah." He put one last thing in his locker then shut it.

"Lets go." He smiled. "Alright." Making a move, I grabbed his hand making him blush and lead him out to my car. I looked over and saw Marik and Kiram.

Kiram smirked at me and made a... special sign with his hand. I Scowled and we reached my car. Ryou hopped into the passenger seat as I climbed into the divers. We buckled up and I started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and driving down the road.


	7. Karaoke Time!

Ryou's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch waiting for Bakura to finish setting up the karaoke machine. When he was done, he walked over with one of the microphones and handed it to me.

"Who's going first?" I asked as he sat down next to me. "You can." He said. "OK." I stood up nervously with the microphone, and picked a song.

Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.

I gulped and began to sing.

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

As I finished the last line, I couldn't help but to blush. Bakura sat there smirking. He clapped and stood up, walking over to me.

"You didn't tell me you were such a good singer." He said, making me blush more. "Th-Thanks." I walked over to where he had been sitting.

He took his spot and picked his song.

Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

He then began to sing.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When he was done, I was stunned. " _You_ didn't tell _me_ you could sing!" He chuckled. "That's because I don't do it often."

"You should! You're excellent!"

For the first, I actually saw him smile. "Thanks."

I smiled back and nodded.


	8. Alone

Bakura's P.O.V.

"So now what do you want to do?" I asked Ryou as I put the microphones away. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Whatever you want to do." I stood up and turned to him slightly.

"Well, we could invite Melvin and Marik." I suggested. He smiled. "OK!" "Alright, I'll go text Melvin." I walked out of the room, a littler sad. And there goes my alone time with him.

I mean, yeah, it was my idea, but he could have said no.

I pulled out my phone and texted Melvin.

Hey loser, wanna come over?

I'm hurt! I'm not a loser!

I rolled my eyes. That littler bitch.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you want to come over, or not?

Of course I do! And I'm bringing Marik.

I wouldn't expect less. Just hurry up.

Fine.

I slid my hone back into my pocket and walked back into the room where Ryou was. "They're on their way." I announced. "OK!" He smiled.

I sat down next to him. "So, what do you want to do until they get here?" A few things popped into my mind at the thought of us, alone, doing whatever we want...

I smirked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." I got up from the couch and leaned over him. He looked up leaning back. "Uh..." I kept my smirk and set my hands on his thighs.

A blush spread over his cheek as he squeaked. "Well I have some ideas..." My hand slid farther up his leg and then...

The door slammed open.

"We're here!"


	9. Scary Movie

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Can we watch Chucky?" Kiram asked out loud. Up until then we had been watching Black Butler.

Ryou and Marik looked up a little scared at the idea. "Sure!" I agreed, and got up walking to where I kept my movies. I picked up the movie and popped it into the DVD player.

I then returned to the couch taking my spot next to Ryou, while Kiram and Marik sat next to each other on the floor. Kiram was laying back with Mariks head resting on his chest.

Me, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. Here I was, sitting next to my crush, and I had no idea what to do!

I jumped a little as I felt something land on my shoulder, and looked over to see Ryou's head resting there.

A tiny blush spread across my face. Me! Bakura! Blushing! How is this possible?!

Kiram turned and looked up at me and smirked. 'Fuck you!' I mouthed to him. He chuckled and turned back to the movie. I slowly lifted my arm up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

I noticed a small smile on his face and turned to the movie.

-Skip To End Of Movie-

I wiped tears from my eyes from laughing so hard, as was Kiram. "Did you see those needles in his face?! Brilliant!" I laughed.

Marik and Ryou on the other hand... Well, they were hiding in out chest. "It's over." Kiram said, slightly sitting up holding Marik still.

"Are you sure?" Marik mumbled. Kiram nodded and Marik slightly looked up, then fully sat up. I expected Ryou to also sit up, but when he didn't, I looked down to find him hugging my chest asleep.

"Aw, I think someone likes you!" Marik fangirled. "W-What?!" I lightly blushed again.

Dammit!

Melvin chuckled and stood up, taking Marik with him. "Well I think I should be getting him home, later." They walked out the door.

I looked down at Ryou's sleeping form that still hugged me and carefully moved so I was fully laying on the couch with him on top. I then fell asleep.


	10. Waking Up

Ryou's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly fluttered open the next day and I noticed I was on top of someone. What the heck?!

I looked up to see I was on top of Bakura. My eyes widened as I screamed and rolled over. Unfortunately, I was unaware of that we were on a _couch_ and I rolled right on to the floor. I groaned as my back hit it.

I saw Bakura's arm disappear up to his face, then he looked down at me. "Why are you on the floor?" He asked.

A light blush appeared on my cheeks as I remembered I had fallen asleep during the movie. Right on top of Bakura...

"Oh, um, I just wanted to see if it's comfy." I carefully patted the floor. "It is..."

Bakura stared at me smirking. "Right." I stood up.

"Well being school's going to start soon, can I use your shower and perhaps borrow some clothes?" The smirk on Bakura's face grew wider. "Or we could shower together to save water."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "W-What?!" Bakura chuckled and stood up. I came up to about his chin. He carefully grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

He looked down at me and slowly leaned down until out lips met. My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he placed his hands on my waist.

When we pulled away, I was blushing REALLY badly.

"Be mine? Bakura asked. I nodded, Bakura smiled.

"Aw, how cute?!" Mariks voice filled the room.


	11. School

Bakura's P.O.V.

"Marik?! Melvin?! What are you two doing here?!" I asked them, I still held Ryou by the waist and he still had his arms around my neck.

They stepped inside the room grinning. "We came to wake you up, but we see you already are." Melvin smirked and crossed his arms. Marik ran over and pulled Ryou out of my grip, into a hug, and jumped up and down.

"Congratulations!" He cheered. Kiram walked over and pulled him off Ryou. "Marik, baby, you're crushing him." Ryou fell into me as he was released.

His back was to my chest and I set my chin on his head and brought my arms over his shoulder.

"So, you two still gonna shower?" Melvin teased. "N-No!" Ryou's face was as red as a fire truck. He walked out of my arms and upstairs.

-At School-

When we got to school, Ryou slowly got out looking around. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking up beside him and grabbed his hand. He jumped.

"Oh, um, nothing." He mumbled. I looked at him curiously, but dropped the conversation anyway.

Being my locker was first, I let go of his hand and stopped at it as he disappeared around the corner.

I opened the locker and tossed everything in, and grabbed what I needed. I slammed the locker shut and noticed this kid Valon staring at me. My eyes narrowed and I walked away, to Ryou's locker.


	12. Later

Bakura's P.O.V.

Me and Ryou walked into class, hand-in-hand. We walked to his seat and he sat down while I leaned on his desk. We talked until the bell rang, then I slowly walked to my seat.

-Skip To After Class-

I sat up as the bell rang. Ryou stood next to me giggling.

"Oh, good, you're up!" He smiled.

"Lazy ass." Kiram rolled his eyes. By now everyone was gone. "Oh, shut up!" I stood up grabbing my books.

Ryou giggled again and I smirked, wrapping my spare arm around his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go find Marik." Kiram said. "Whatever." I said, not really caring. He walked off.

"I have to go to my locker, so I'll meet up with you later." Ryou said as we walked out of the room. "OK." I pecked him on the lips and he walked away blushing.

Ryou's P.O.V.

I slowed down as I disappeared around the corner. I felt a hand set on my shoulder and was slammed into the lockers. I winced at the pain that spread through my back.

"I told you to stay away from him." Valon growled as he pinned me. I whimpered. He punched me in the gut..

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried, he let me go and I fell to the ground. He kicked me a couple times before spitting on me. "Leave him." He growled, and walked away leaving me there.

I groaned, holding my gut and soon everything went black.


	13. Madness

Marik's P.O.V.

"So do you wanna come over after school?" I asked, grinning at Kiram. He smirked in return. "Sure." I shut my locker shut. "Come on, lets get to class." I grabbed his hand and we started walking.

As we rounded the corner, I gasped. "Ryou?!" Me and Kiram ran over to him. We kneeled beside him and sat him up.

His eye was bruised, his nose was bleeding, and his bottom lip was busted open a little. His shirt was also up a little and there was a bruise on his stomach. He was unconscious.

"We need to get him to the nurse!" I said. Kiram nodded in agreement and knelt down picking him up. The ball had already rang. Kiram carried him to the nurse, me following right beside them.

When we got there, we walked right in. The nurse was Mai, she didn't really like people calling her by her last name. "Mai!" We said. She looked up and her eyes widened. "What happened?!" She cried running over. "I don't know we just found him." Kiram carried him to one of the beds and laid him down.

Mai immediately walked over to the bandages. "Thank you boys, I got it from here." She signed our passes and we walked to class.

Bakura's P.O.V.

-End Of The Day-

"Where's Ryou?!" I marched up to Kiram and demanded to know. "I haven't seen him at all since this morning!" Kiram bit his lip. "He's at the nurse."

My eyes narrowed. "Why?! What happened?!" Kiram shut his locker and fully turned to me. "I'm not sure what happened, but I do know that me and Marik found him passed out on the ground and he was bruised and bloody."

My eyes widened and I dashed of to the nurses.


	14. Admitting

Ryou's P.O.V.

"Ryou... Ryou, wake up..." A voice said, shaking me. My eyes slowly opened, and I found myself in a bedroom, but not mine.

I slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through my stomach. "Are you OK?" The voice asked. I looked over to see it was Bakura. "Oh, um, yeah." I looked away as he sat on the bed next to me.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked down. "Nothing..." I mumbled.

"Ryou." He took my shoulders firmly, making me look up at him. "You need to tell me so I can help you." I sighed and quickly darted my eyes away from him.

I took a breath. "It was Valon. He's mad at me because I'm with you and he wants to be." "What?!" Bakura shouted.

I winced then nodded.

"He was doing it and telling me to break up with you." Bakura growled and pulled me to his chest carefully. "Don't listen to him, OK? He's just a jealous fuck."

I nodded and hugged back.

When we pulled away, he asked, "You hungry?" I nodded again and he stood up, taking me with him so my legs were around his waist and my arms around his neck.

His hands were also placed on my bum which made me blush a little.

He carefully me downstairs and sat me on the couch, then disappeared into the kitchen.

When he returned, he had a sandwich and handed it to me. "Thanks." I took it and quietly munched on it.


	15. Just Dance

Ryou's P.O.V.

-2 Weeks Later-

Me and Bakura walked into his house, hand-in-hand, with Marik and Kiram behind us. We walked into his into his house. "Do you have a Wii?!" Marik asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, why?" Bakura plopped himself down on the couch. "Do you have any Just Dance games?!" "Yeah, 3 and 4. Why?" "CAN WE PLAY?!" Marik squealed, still bouncing.

"Ugh, No!" Bakura through his head back and Marik frowned, giving me a look. I instantly knew what he wanted me to do and turned to Bakura, grabbing his arm, and looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He looked down at me.

"Please..." "Ryou..." I kept looking at him like that until he finally caved in. "Alright, we'll play."

Marik squealed louder and Bakura got up, getting the stuff and handed a remote to each of us.

I was first.

Marik was second.

Bakura was third.

And Kiram was forth.

"Which one are we playing first?" Kiram asked. Marik had picked the 3rd one. He popped it in and we all stood up with the remotes in out hands.

We all decided on Dynamite. Me and Marik had to be the girls while Bakura and Kiram got to be the boys.

-Skip To After Dancing-

Bakura and Kiram fell on to the couch exhausted. "We've only played 2 songs." I commented. "And you guys should be used to this, Kiram, you play football." Marik said.

"And Bakura, you play soccer." I said. They shrugged while me and Marik giggled.


	16. Leaving

Ryou's P.O.V.

-The Next Day, At School-

I shut my locker and turned, running into a chest. I looked up to see Valon glaring down at me. "Have you left him yet?" I looked down, shaking my head.

He pushed me up against the locker and growled. "I'm not afraid to kill. I'll kill you, I'll kill him, and I'll kill your two friends, if you don't leave him!"

I looked up scared. "N-No! Please don't!" "Then leave him!" He looked up to a clock that hung in the hallway. "It's 12:10, school ends at 2:30. I'll give you until then to leave him!" He let me go and I slumped to the ground watching him walk away.

I could feel the tears come as I buried my head in my knees and silently cried.

-Couple Minutes To The End Of Day-

I took a deep breath as u saw Bakura coming. I was leaning against his locker. He smiled when he saw me and I weakly forced one back.

He kissed my forehead when he reached me and started to open his locker. "Hey baby, how was school?" He asked.

"Good, um, listen, we need to talk." Bakura opened his locker and slightly looked at me. "OK, about what?"

"We need to break up." I said after a deep breath. Bakura fully turned to me. "What?! Why?!" I could feel as if I was gonna cry. I didn't want to do this, but I don't want to get them hurt or killed.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's not working out." I lied. "Ryou, please, no!" The tears slowly slid down.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I turned and ran off.


	17. I Will Kill You!

Bakura's P.O.V.

I stood there shocked as I stood by my open locker. He... He left me!

Melvin and Marik walked up to me and slapped me on the back. "Hey buddy." Melvin said. I scowled and turned back to my locker.

"Sour mood?" Marik asked. "Ryou left me." Melvin raised an eyebrow. "As in he went home and left you here?" I slammed the locker shut making them jump.

"No, as in he broke up with me!" I shouted, clearly very pissed. Their eyes widened. "Why?!" Marik cried.

"I don't know, but something tells me that Valon has something to do with this. He was the one that beat Ryou up the other day and left him on the ground. Apparently he wants me and has been telling Ryou to leave me."

"That bastard!" Marik growled. "How could he?!"

I shrugged.

"So whatcha going to do about it?" Melvin asked. I looked up at both of them. "I'm gonna kill Valon." I growled, then stormed away.


	18. Depressed

Ryou's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs and was pressed into the corner. Tears were streaming down my face.

I know it's only been about 2 hours, but I miss him already... Why did Valon have to make me do this? Why couldn't he move on? This isn't fair...

I jumped as I heard knocking on my front door. I didn't want to answer it, but I pushed myself off the bed anyways and waked downstairs. My mom had died and my dad was rarely home so I had to be the one to answer it.

When I reached the door, I put my hand on the handle and slowly twisted it while rubbing my eyes.

Marik and Melvin stood there.

I brought my hand down and looked up at them. They had a sad smile on their face.

"Hey Ryou." Marik said.

"Hi..." I croaked out through the tears. Without saying anther word, they pulled me into a hug. I broke down and tightened my grip on them as I sobbed into my chest.

"Shh, Shh, it's ok." Melvin rubbed my back. I pulled away shaking my head.

"No, it's n-n-not!" "What did he say to you?"

"H-He th-threatened to k-k-kill me, you t-two and B-B-Bakura." Their eyes instantly widened.


	19. Back

Ryou's P.O.V

"He threatened you?!" Marik and Kiram shouted in unison. I slowly nodded. "I didn't want anything to happen to any of you, so I listened."

"Ryou, you don't have to listen to them. He can't hurt us, and he won't hurt you. We can all protect you. And we think you should talk to Bakura. He misses you."

I looked down. "He probably hates me..." I mumbled.

"Aw, don't say that! He loves you." "He never said it."

"I know Bakura. He doesn't treat _anyone_ like he treats you. Hell, he doesn't even treat _me_ like that. You mean the world to him." Melvin said.

I lightly blushed. "Really?"

They both nodded. I took a breath. "Where does he live?"

-Skip To Later-

I slowly brought my tiny fist up and knocked on Bakura's front door. There was a loud bang then the door was opened.

Bakura's eyes were red and under them was bags. His eyes widened when he saw me. "R-Ryou?" He stuttered.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into his house. I got scared as he slammed the door shut and pushed me up against the wall. His lips found his way to my neck as he kissed it.

"B-Bakura..." I moaned. "I've missed you, Ryou." He pulled away and looked down at me, I looked up at him. "I've only been gone for a couple of hours."

"A couple hours to many. Why don't you come back to me? I know Valon is the reason for this, but whatever he said, don't listen." "He threatened to kill you, me, Marik, and Melvin..." I looked down. "He what?! Oh, when ii get my hands on him! Don't listen to him, nothing will happen to any of us." I nodded, but still looked down.

Bakura reached down and grabbed my chin, pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist. Now all I have to do is deal with Valon.


	20. Revenge

Bakura's P.O.V.

-The Next Morning-

I held Ryou close to me as he slept silently on me. I softly played with his hair, being careful not to wake him. His back slowly moved up and down as he breathed and his face was peaceful.

"No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway!"

I groaned as I heard my cell phone go off. It was Melvin. I could tell by the ringtone, Dead! by My Chemical Romance.

I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I grumbled.

"Hey, Bakura. How'd it go?" Melvin asked. "I got him back, and I'm gonna kill Valon."

"I'm with you on that one, but before we do, there's one thing I want to try." I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Well here's how it goes..."

-Skip To Later-

I pulled Ryou so he straddled my waist and kissed him. He moaned softly as I shoved my tounge into his mouth.

My hands laid on his butt as I held him close to me. He pulled away, face red, and rested his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry." I said holding him. "I'll protect you."


	21. Plan In Action

Bakura's P.O.V.

-Monday Morning-

I leaned against my locker, waiting for Valon to show up.

I smirked when I spotted him and walked over. His back was turned to me.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his neck. He jumped at the sudden contact and turned to me, then smirked. "Well hello there..." He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I see you've finally come to your senses." He said. "Yeah, I've finally realized how sexy you are..." I brought my finger to his chest and slowly slid it down. I then quickly attacked his neck again.

He moaned and I pulled away smirking. "How about we go somewhere else." I said. He nodded and I grabbed his hand dragging him to a empty room.

When we were in, I shut the door and turned the light in.

Valon was facing me and didn't notice Marik and Melvin standing behind him. I couldn't help but to start chuckling as Valon tilted his head.

"Did you really think I could love you?" Marik and Melvin grabbed his arms. Valons eyes widened. "You beat up my boyfriend, threaten to kill us, and make him leave me, and you really expect me to _love_ you?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone, just please don't hurt me!" I glared. "You hurt him, why shouldn't I hurt you?!"

"..." Valon didn't say anything at that. I pounded my fist into my hand. "I'm gonna pound you so hard." He screamed as we all tackled him.


	22. Over

Ryou's P.O.V.

I tapped my pencil on the desk as I listened to the teacher teach. I looked out the window and sighed. I don't really care about math.

I smiled when the bell for the end of the day finally rang. I picked up my stuff and walked out of the room. I found Bakura and the other two leaning by my locker.

"Well?" I said once I reached it and started to put in the combination. "We took care of him. I doubt he'll remember anything when he wakes up." Melvin said. I nodded and opened my locker. "Hey, did you guys ever finish that project for art that we got in the beginning of the month?" I asked Kiram and Marik.

"What project?" They asked in unison.

I closed my locker and fully turned to them. "You know, the one due next week in art?" Their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Oops!" They quickly ran off. I giggled and slung my backpack over my shoulder while Bakura chuckled.

"Typical." He said.

He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the school. I looked up and him and smiled. He smiled back and we walked until we arrived at this hill.

It was tall with a view of the city and the pretty horizon. I dropped my stuff and we sat down.

Bakura wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Yeah, but you're more beautiful." Bakura said. I blushed and looked up at him. He looked down at me and closed the space between us. I instantly kissed back.

When we pulled away, he stared me in the eye. "Ryou?"

I tilted my head curiously. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

I got butterflies in my stomach as the three words I had been dying to hear slipped from his lips. I felt my smile grow and laid my head back on his shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
